The present disclosure relates to self-cleaning materials, and more specifically to materials utilizing self-cleaning layers of aligned nanotubes.
Self-cleaning materials are effective at keeping products and surfaces clean for long periods of time. Self-cleaning materials are being increasingly utilized for a number of applications including building exteriors, bathrooms, windows, and coatings for various surfaces.